You Suck
by MarvelousDcWorld
Summary: Set S2 E2. Caroline knocked Damon down. He looked up in surprise at the newly turned vampire. But she wasn't done. Not yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set in Season 2, Episode 2. Caroline knocks Damon on his cute little ass ;) and instead of walking away, gives him what he deserves. No hate on Damon, I freaking love him! But I really want this story to be told from Caroline's point of view. **

_The footsteps were soft, barely there. Like soft whispers upon the ground, yet his sensitive ears could hear them. He turned around slowly and his frosted eyes widened just the slightest bit. _

"_Oh hey Blondie," he said casually. She said nothing. Her face was cold, hard set, and yet; she looked eerily calm. Something was wrong. _

"_They let you out?" he asked arrogantly and smirked. He proceeded to calmly walk away when her voice stopped him._

"_I remember," she spoke softly. Her words were firm. He sighed inwardly and turned to face her. _

"_What do you remember?" _

"_I remember how you manipulated me." She began stalking up to him. _

"_Pushed me around. Abused me." A smirk overtook his features. She had to be lying. _

"_Erased my memories…_Fed _on me." He simply called her bluff. _

"_You're crazy," he said bravely. She glared harshly._

"_Well the memories have been coming back, in pieces." This stops the dark-haired vampire. _

"_You can't remember," he replied confidently. "It's impossible. I mean, unless you were becoming a…" He paused. A mixture of confusion and shock overtook his handsome features. The newly turned blonde vampire smiled slyly. _

"_I have a message from Katherine," she said, ignoring his other words. He gulped. _

"_She said game on," she continued in a voice barely above a whisper. This was impossible. _

"_Wait." He proceeded to grab her arm and in a blur she had thrown several feet away from her. What the hell? He sat up on his elbows, trying to register what had just happened. _

"_You suck," she snapped. _

8888

He was up in a flash and Caroline knew he would be. Her hand was around his neck in an instant.

"I'm faster now Damon," she hissed. "You can't push me around like before." Damon growled angrily and easily twisted her wrist off his neck, breaking the bone. She cried out in pain and yanked her hand away. Her fist was seconds away from connecting with his jaw but he dodged her move and pushed her to the ground.

"You forgot something Blondie," he smirked. "I've been dead for over a century now. Don't get back up."

Caroline wiped the tears of anger from her sapphire eyes and got to her feet in a blur.

"I'm not done with you!" she screamed angrily. Using her newfound vampire speed, she was in front of him, eye to eye. He attempted to knock her down again by she anticipated his next move.

She twirled around flexibly and swung her left leg, delivering a powerful kick to his side. He grunted in pain and surprise. The bubbly blonde he once knew was gone and in her place was a kick ass vampire Barbie.

"It's my turn to ruin _your _life," she purred standing above him. She grabbed the Vervain dart from her back pocket.

"What are you doing?" he groaned, still reeling from her earlier blows. Caroline slowly squatted down to his level and whispered, "I'm just repaying the favor." She jammed the dart into his arm and within seconds, he passed out.

Caroline knew she had to meet back with Katherine before she suspected anything had gone wrong. She was supposed to give Damon the message and leave, letting the vengeful Doppelganger handle the rest, but…the blonde had other plans.

Katherine placing that pillow over her head, keeping it there until her breathing froze, was the best thing to have ever happened to her. Being a vampire made Caroline strong, not just physically but mentally as well. She would never let what happened to her naïve, former human self, happen again. It was time Damon got what he deserved, and _nothing _was going to stop Caroline Forbes from doing so herself.

**A/N: I'm actually a huge fan of TVD, or at least I was up until season 3; Elena just started to REALLY piss me off. I still watch the show and I started re-watching the series, remembering how good it was and I think a lot of us forgot how much Caroline suffered. As a human when she was abused by Damon (Whom Elena slept with…can't figure out why she would do that with someone who nearly killed her best friend but…) and as a vampire when no one but Stefan was there for her. As soon as Elena turned, everyone was there for her. Bonnie nearly died trying to bring Elena back as a human but she simply ignored Caroline. I feel like no one cares about our Blonde but Stefan :( Thus, this fanfic was born! Hope you all enjoy! Oh and for those craving some smut, you won't be disappointed ;) Please tell me what you think on this chapter. My superhero stories are on Hiatus, I'm having writers block and I don't want to give you guys a half ass chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I like this so far. Trying to change my writing style a bit, I hope you like! Sorry for any erros in advanced, I really just wanted to update! **

"**He who seeks vengeance must dig two graves; one for his enemy & one for himself."**

The crickets chirped softly as Caroline dragged Damon's stiff body to her car. Everyone was either drunk or lying passed out in the parking lot, meaning she wouldn't have to worry about any frightened witnesses calling the police. He landed on the pavement with a heavy _thud _and the blonde had to stretch out her muscles. Supernatural strength was definitely a useful tool; he was heavier than she thought. She inhaled a deep breath of the night air and let her lids droop shut. What had just happened was exhilarating.

Everything was heightened as a vampire; your sense of smell, hearing, speed, agility, everything. Katherine warned Caroline she would be emotionally changed as well, and to keep her feelings under control if she wished to stay alive. An angry vampire could not only be dangerous to those around them, but themselves as well. Katherine couldn't have the blonde dead so soon.

Control was the last thing on her mind right now; she didn't care about controlling herself. She wanted Damon dead, wanted to rip his head off and watch it burn. She _hated _him for the horrible things he did to her, absolutely loathed him. The eldest Salvatore was a monster in disguise, an animal that belonged in a cage. He killed and got away with it repeatedly. She was going to make sure that never happened again.

She bit her lip and clenched her fists, feeling the blood rush through her veins, her heart pounding in her chest. Already, her anger was consuming her.

"Soon," she whispered aloud. "Soon."

Caroline tossed his body into the trunk and slammed it shut. She quickly dialed Katherine on her cell, hoping she wasn't suspicious yet.

"Did you deliver the message?" her curt voice answered on the second ring. It amazed Caroline how much she sounded like Elena.

"Yes," she sighed. Katherine chuckled into the phone.

"Perfect. Bet our favorite Salvatore was more than shocked seeing you as a vampire."

"He was," she replied, this time with a smile, her eyes darting to the trunk.

"Your job for the day is done. So far so good Blondie. You haven't given me a reason to kill you yet." The line ended abruptly and Caroline's face paled. She knew she would have to be careful in dealing with this. The five hundred year old Doppelganger was smart, clever and always one step ahead; Caroline had to be the same way if she wanted her plan to follow through.

With a heavy sigh, she tucked her phone away and hopped into the vehicle. Nothing was to ruin this night, not even Katherine.

Her lips curved into a sinister grin as she pulled out the parking lot.

_Prepare yourself Damon. I won't be gentle. _

888

He was hungry, _very _hungry. His throat was parched and his body burned. _Vervain. _

The Salvatore laughed inwardly to himself. He should have killed the annoying cheerleader when he had the chance. She seemed to have gotten the better of him.

Slowly, his lids fluttered open, revealing his two crystal blue orbs. He could see nothing but darkness, emptiness. He groaned in annoyance.

"Caroline," he murmured, his voice sounding dry and hoarse. The dark haired Salvatore attempted to move, but realized quickly that he was restrained.

_What the fuck Caroline? _

They were chains, thick chains holding his arms and legs down to the hard surface he lay on. He struggled, feeling the coldness of the metal against his pale skin. Why couldn't he see anything?

Suddenly and abruptly, he was blinded by light. He groaned again and closed his eyes. Whatever sick game this was, Damon certainly wasn't finding it funny. His body ached and he needed blood, fast.

"Hello Damon," came a soft and familiar voice. His eyes shot open and he mentally slapped himself. What had he just gotten into?

"Barbie," he responded in a tone of disgust.

There she stood, arms crossed, leaning against the wall. Her lips were in a thin line and her darker blue eyes narrowed. He surveyed his surroundings; a room about the size of his own, dark brick walls, hospital equipment upon them.

"What is this? Some sort of torture room?" he asked curtly. She said nothing, which surprised the older vampire. Caroline Forbes was certainly a talkative one; he remembered having to constantly compel her to get her to shut up. He then noticed the pile of bluish-purple flowers on the small wooden table next to him. It was enough Vervain to kill several vampires.

"Ah," he said and gave a breathy laugh. "Not talking are we?" Damon smirked and rested his head against the cool metal.

Caroline reached into her back pocket, pulling out two brown gloves, similar to the ones Stefan owned.

"A little warm for gloves, don't you think?" he said obnoxiously, anything to get under her skin.

Still, she said nothing, but stalked toward him. She looked dangerous and Damon knew he should probably stop talking.

"If this is some sort of sex ritual, I usual play the dominant," he continued on, a smug look on his gorgeous face.

She picked a small Vervain flower from the table and twirled in her small hands.

"I'd stop talking if I were you," she said softly. Damon couldn't help but notice how beautiful this girl looked in the light. Her azure eyes were large and flashed with anger, her pearly teeth bit just slightly on her glossy pink lips. Anger was a good look on her. Still, he couldn't resist.

"What do we have here? Ms. Caroline Forbes, threatening me?" he feigned fear. "Well if I do say so myself, you are giving me a wonderful performance. Say, how much did those gloves cost?"

Her eyes flashed and she furiously shoved the flower into his mouth.

"Only five bucks," she answered sweetly. Damon coughed and sputtered as the Vervain burned his already aching throat. His eyes darkened and his fangs protruded. He was angry now, furious.

"Caroline," he said in a dangerously low voice. "Release me."

She tilted her head as if deeply pondering the thought.

"No thanks." She laughed lightly and danced around the table.

"The fun I have planned for you. But what good is this game if there are no rules?" Damon growled angrily and struggled against the chains.

"The more you struggle, the faster you go," she warned and he stopped immediately. He breathed heavily and clenched his fists.

"Rule number one," she began, her firm tone back again. "_I _give the orders. _I'm _in charge now and there is not a single thing you can do about it. Understood?"

Damon's icy eyes glared into her darker ones and he said nothing.

"Shall I show you what happens when you don't obey my orders?" she demanded and snatched another Vervain flower from the table.

"If you release me now," he spat, venom dripping from his words. "I may not kill you." That was all Caroline needed to hear. She forced more Vervain down his throat and he writhed uncontrollably.

She sighed as if she hated hurting him.

"This could have gone a lot differently." Damon choked upon hearing those familiar words.

"You remember that night, don't you Damon?" she asked calmly. He stayed silent, rage coursing through his veins.

She leaned forward so they were eye to eye, lips just barely touching.

"The night you fed on me?" she whispered. "And had sex with my unconscious body?" Damon's eyes widened and Caroline smiled sadly.

"You thought I didn't know? When I woke up that day, I could feel it. I was a virgin then and you took that away from me. I acted like the high school slut but…" She stood up.

"None of it was true. I'd never been with anyone before and _you…_you just did what you wanted to me." Her hand landed against the side of his face in a powerful blow. He winced in pain.

"I was seventeen!" she shrieked. "You raped me Damon! You took _everything _away from me." Tears threatened to escape her large eyes and Damon almost felt guilty. He was a different man back then, but he never felt sorry for his actions. He was Damon fucking Salvatore.

Caroline wiped her eyes, annoyed to have Damon see her like this; weak.

"But like I said," she said, regaining her composure. "I'm just repaying the favor."

**A/N: Intense huh? This is a side of Caroline we've never actually seen before. I'm really having fun with this, I was even able to update the same day I published! Well don't forget to leave a review, tell me what you think! More to come soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *Spoiler Free Comment* Ugh, last night's episode! I really wish Bonnie was a witch again; she was badass, one of the most powerful witches of this century! And Damon -_- stop being such an asshole! Anyone rooting for some Steroline romance? He he although I truly would love to see some Bamon! Well anyways, Chapter 3!**

"Why are you doing this to me?" Damon muttered tiredly. His vision was blurred so he shut his eyes, hoping for a little bit relaxation.

He heard her laugh sadly. He couldn't see where she was anymore; only hear her breathing and occasionally movement.

"I remember asking you that same question," she replied quietly. There was a shuffle of noise and he didn't bother opening his eyes.

"Why me Damon?" she whispered near his ear. Her cold breath tickled his skin and he shivered, knowing she was so close.

"You were a typical teenager," he chuckled. "Stupid and naïve. How could I not resist?" He knew he was pushing his luck, but also knew that this newborn was patient.

Caroline laughed again, this time with more humor. She walked away from him, staring at the delicate hospital tools, ones she managed to steal from the very place she was killed.

"I did go after you, didn't I? I thought hey, if I can't have Stefan Salvatore…I'll just go after the next best thing." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. _She _was_ stupid and naïve back then. _

Damon clenched his fists, annoyed that once again, he would come second next to his baby brother. The Salvatore wasn't even sure why it bothered him so much, especially with vampire Barbie.

"You seemed to love me then," he said arrogantly.

Caroline burst into laughter.

"Love? I could never love you Damon. _No one _could ever love you unless you compelled them to," she spat.

"Is that what you've convinced yourself?" he asked, his tone full of boredom. "That I compelled you into loving me?"

_Don't say it Damon. _Caroline thought. She was grateful his eyes were closed; he wouldn't have to see her crying again.

"I did compel you plenty," he admitted through a smirk. "But compulsion doesn't work in the ways you think Blondie. A vampire can't compel a human to love them. That's not how love works."

She rolled her eyes again and turned to face him.

"What the hell do you know about love?"

"I was a human once…" he started and suddenly started a coughing fit. His throat felt like it was closing up and his lungs were ready to burst. He wondered how much Vervain was in that dart.

"Hope it hurts asshole," she said smugly and flipped her blonde locks. Seeing him in pain was incredibly soothing.

He laughed weakly at her happiness.

"So what's the plan? Keep me in- wherever this place is and-"

"We're underneath the Fell's church," she interrupted, as if that fact was important.

"How noble of you," he muttered. "Don't forget Caroline, God sees everything you do." He tried laughing again but again started coughing and choking.

"Might want to take your own advice," she offered. He groaned and said, "So keep me here. Torture me, then what?"

Her eyes narrowed into slits and she shrugged.

"Maybe I'll kill you."

"No you won't," he said. "If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead. What is it you really want Caroline?" She bit her lip until blood drew.

He could hear something fluttering, and then could feel her next to him again.

"Open your eyes," she said in dangerously low voice. His eyes opened slowly and he grinned.

"There's that pretty face."

"Take a good look at me. A good look at who you turned me into." Damon willingly studied her fine face. Her skin was paler than before, her eyes were a darker shade of sapphire, yet more beautiful to stare into. Her hair changed too; so light blonde it was nearly a cloud white color.

"I get it," he said simply. "You're hot." She growled in frustration and focused her emotions onto rage. Immediately, dark veins spread from her now black eyes and her teeth protruded.

"This is the monster you turned me into!" Damon was wide awake now; his face filled with shock and possibly fear.

She snatched the photo from her pocket and shoved it into his face.

"_This _is who I was before I met you! Seventeen years old, the best cheerleader in all of Virginia. The straight A, popular student."

Damon reluctantly glanced at the photo. It was her. The Caroline he had seduced. Her human self; golden hair held high in a ponytail, slightly pink skin and a bright smile. She looked…happy. His eyes darted to her face again and he saw the difference.

"That is the girl you hurt and violated," she said through gritted teeth. "And this girl, the one you won't stop staring at, is the girl who is avenging her death."

"Caroline," he began softly.

"Shut up," she snapped. "I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"You're still beautiful now." He prepared himself for anything. Smacks across the face, more Vervain down his throat, anything. Nothing came.

She stood there, staring at him.

"You're a mystery," she responded, shaking her head. "And you don't mean that. Lying isn't going to help you."

"You and I both know I'm not lying." But she had already walked away again.

"Stop talking. Don't tell me you already forgot my rule?" Caroline wanted to kill him for saying that. He didn't get to compliment her after the things he did. If he truly believed she was beautiful, why waste his time going after Elena? She was pretty, but her heart was with Stefan.

She mentally shook herself. She didn't care if he had a crush on Elena. He wasn't going to get her or any other girl again.

"I have a rule too," he breathed and cleared his throat.

"You don't get to tell me rules," she said roughly.

"Torture me all you want but leave the genitals out of it." He said this in a joking tone, but he was completely serious.

Caroline giggled ever so sweetly.

"You mean your dick? The one you stuck inside me while I was mentally and physically unaware?"

"Yup," he retorted. "That's the one."

"It would be interesting to cut off eight inches of-" _Shit! Did she really just say that? _

"Wow," Damon beamed proudly. "So you _did _enjoy it?" His mood was brightened now.

"Oh please," she scoffed. "Every moment we had was dull and boring. You are a monster, but not in bed." Caroline was fuming on the inside. Why would she say that? Now Damon was going to use this as an advantage over her.

He was grinning from ear to ear now.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night babe."

The veins were back and more Vervain was shoved down his throat.

"I am _not _your babe."

"And just when I thought we were becoming friends," he sputtered.

"Trust me Damon," she threatened. "The Vervain is the least amount of pain you'll experience here."

"Someone will come looking for me," he blurted out. He was getting angry again.

"Really?" she asked doubtfully. "I'm pretty sure they won't. You left town remember? Katherine was too much for you to handle. So you left Mystic Falls, talking five bottles of booze and all your famous leather jackets with you."

"Damn," he muttered.

"Nothing is going to ruin my plan for you. I've stayed one step ahead this whole time. No one will come for you."

Instead of giving an obnoxious remark he said, "I promise you Caroline. You will wish I'd killed you back then."

"No," she whispered. "_You _willwish you had."

**A/N: So not much torturing in this chapter, but next chapter will have some nice surprises ;) How do you like the slight romance between the two? I truly wish Damon would apologize to her in the series but we all know that's un-Damon like lol! The only time he's apologized is to Stefan and Alaric…well truthfully at least. Don't forget to leave a review if you want the next chapter to come along quicker! Every review keeps the Salvatore brothers smiling! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The feedback from you all really made me happy! So glad you're enjoying my story! Thanks for the advice (lord knows I need it). I'll mostly be updating this story on the weekends due to my being busy with school, but I will try to update as quick as I can. You guys are amazing. **

The phone, which had been quietly nesting in her pocket, gave off a ring. It was _his _phone. Most likely the youngest Salvatore checking in on his big brother. It almost made her feel guilty to be treating his brother like this; Stefan was truly a kind, gentle spirit, but he could never know about this.

She let it go to voicemail before taking out her own phone to dial Bonnie.

"My baby brother isn't stupid Caroline," Damon smirked. "He'll know something's up."

Caroline sped over to him and glared.

"If you make a single sound while I'm on the phone, I will kill you. Understand?" Damon simply said nothing; his lips were curled in a halfway grin and his ice blue eyes held a sinister look to them. He knew he wasn't escaping anytime soon; Blondie had planned this too well for any screw ups.

Still, she took no chances. She took a Vervain soaked cloth and forced it into his mouth. He struggled but made no groans of pain. _Odd. _

"Hey Bonnie!" the blonde said cheerfully

"Caroline Forbes!" Bonnie scolded. "Girl, where have you been? We've been worried sick about you. They said you left the hospital."

Caroline sighed, thinking of an excuse.

"I told you guys I was fine and pretty damn bored just lying in that hospital. I figured I go home and get some rest there. I know I should have called you Bon."

Damon made a noise from his table and Caroline knew he was laughing at her lies. She shot him a dangerous look.

"Well, you're ok right?" Bonnie asked, worry in her voice.

"I'm fine, perfectly fine. We're still going to the grill tonight?"

"Of course Care. Elena's already there with Stefan. Apparently something's going on with his brother." _Bet there is._

"Have you heard anything about it?" Caroline truly hated lying to her best friend.

"Nope. Haven't heard a thing." They finished their conversation with a bit of small talk before Caroline hung up.

She breathed out a sigh of relief, thankful no one was too suspicious. She reached over and removed the gag from Damon's mouth, noticing his burns were starting to heal slower. The Salvatore was right; Damon needed blood, and fast.

"Proud of yourself?" he spat.

"Shut up," she murmured. "I need to get you some blood. Can't have you dying before I've even started now can I?"

Damon laughed weakly.

"I've been tortured before in case you thought you were doing something new," he said and closed his eyes again.

"What?" _That's why he wasn't reacting to the pain as any other vampire would. _He said nothing, his breathing slowed. Whatever.

"I don't have any human blood, and while the thought of feeding you my own _disgusts _me, here." Caroline held out her wrist. "It's all I've got for now."

His eyes shot open and he studied Caroline intently.

"Take it or leave it," she snapped impatiently. "I have somewhere to be." Damon's eyes darkened and the veins spread. He was hungry.

His fangs bit into her soft skin and blood trickled into his mouth.

Caroline moaned slightly at the feel of Damon's lips on her skin, sucking. Damon moaned too, tasting her velvety sweet blood go down his dry throat. She was better than any human he'd ever tasted.

Damn this Caroline.

He greedily sucked and his strength started to increase slowly. She quickly tore her wrist away.

"That's enough for now," she said softly, her heart pounding. What had she just experienced? She _liked _the feel of him drinking from her, knowing that a part of her was now inside him. God she was going crazy. Caroline was supposed to hate this man, not relish in his touch.

He licked his lips, feeling his burns start to heal up. It wasn't enough blood to revive his deprived strength, but enough to keep him alive.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

**A/N: Sorry to cut this so short but I was running out of time and really wanted to give you guys a chapter today! Sorry for any errors, REALLY wanted this chapter finished. I know it's short with not much action but don't worry, next one will have more characters and plot. Don't forget to leave a review! :) xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Little fact about me, I was born in The Bronx, NY, I'm 16, girl (obviously lls) Um I'm Black (NOT African American because believe it or not, they ain't the same thing.) I DO speak proper English so go ahead and knock out that stereotype lmao…except I love fried chicken…and Kool-Aid, who doesn't though! I hope you guys know I am listening to your requests and trying to add them in to this story. Your input is much needed and thanked! Well that's it, here's chapter 5! Thanks for the reviews! **

Caroline bit hungrily into her burger, the earlier events making her completely ravenous. She never realized how good the food of The Mystic Grill was.

It had angered Caroline, the effect Damon had on her. Why was he able to make her feel this way, especially after the horrible things he'd done to her? She was supposed to _hate _this man, loathe him for the monster he was; yet she found herself drawn to him. She didn't want him to die, the reason why she fed him her blood, but that didn't mean she'd let his actions go unnoticed. Damon Salvatore was going to pay for what he did to her, that she knew.

"Caroline?" Elena's large cocoa eyes were filled with concern.

"Hmm?" she said, a mouth full of food. Bonnie burst into laughter at her oblivious friend.

"I said are you ok?" Elena repeated. Did she always wear her hair in that same boring style?

"Yup," she answered quickly and took a large gulp of her soda. Bonnie eyed her doubtfully but said nothing; she'd seen Caroline like this before.

"I'm gonna go get refill. Back in a jiff." she hoped out her seat, eager to get some privacy. She loved her friends, but sometimes they could be a little too nosey.

As she refilled her soda, the vampire focused her hearing, listening intently to the girl's conversation.

"_Something's up with her," _Elena whispered. _"She's acting so…strange."_

"_That's funny," _Bonnie replied sarcastically.

"_What?" _Caroline could tell by the tone of her voice that she was frowning. Typical.

"_It's just that with all your attention focused on Saint Stefan, I didn't think you had time for anyone but yourself." _Caroline chuckled to herself. That was Bonnie for you, always telling the truth, no matter how harsh it sounded.

"_Bonnie!" _Elena scolded as if she were talking to a five year old.

"_Elena!" _

"_How could you say that? She's my friend too." _

"_Look, all I'm saying is that you have a tendency to forget about your friends. It's always you and Stefan and I'm tired of it."_

"_Bonnie-," _Elena tried, hurt clearly in her voice.

"Hey." Caroline jumped, nearly dropping her already over spilling soda. It was the youngest Salvatore. Great.

"Shit," she cussed under her breath, quickly grabbing some napkins. Stefan smiled lightly and she couldn't help but melt inside. Stefan was not only hot and adorable, but the nicest person she'd ever met. Anyone could easily be hypnotized by those innocent emerald eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized. Damn he looked good in that leather jacket.

"It's fine," she assured him, a silly smile plastered on her lips. "Did you need something?"

Stefan hesitated and bit his lower lip. He seemed anxious and this worried her.

"It's Damon," he said finally and cleared his throat.

"Damon?" Caroline said, feigning hurt. "That asshole never even texted me back after the breakup! I mean it's not that hard to pick up the phone is it?" she sighed in disgust and threw the Cola soaked napkins away.

Stefan's expression didn't change; he merely stood there, his brows furrowed. Something was wrong; this girl, she smelled different, looked different. She had always been beautiful to Stefan, that much was true. But something about her beauty as of now seemed cold, hardened.

"I am sorry to hear that," he replied softly. "It's just, well he's missing."

"Missing?" She gasped slightly, her eyes filled with concern.

"He hasn't responded to any of my messages since he left, by the way without a word." Stefan seemed truly upset of the disappearance of his brother. She wished she could tell him, but her work wasn't finished yet.

"It just doesn't make sense." He pinched the bridge of his strong nose and Caroline mentally slapped herself for drooling. Here he was, worrying about his big brother and she stared at him like a piece of meat. Something's about her never changed, vampire or not.

"I wish I could help," she replied with a shrug.

"You don't have to pretend Caroline," Stefan said impatiently. "I know you hated him."

Her eyes narrowed at Stefan's abruptness. How could he know, even guess her feelings towards his older brother?

"Well," she began in the same cheerful voice. "He wasn't my favorite person in the world."

"And why is that?" he asked casually but briskly. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I told you, he was an asshole. Treated me like dirt."

"And that's all you remember?"

"God!" Caroline breathed. "What's with all the questions? Are you interrogating me?"

Stefan's eyes darkened but he simpered.

"Thanks for your help. Enjoy the rest of your night." She nodded and proceeded to walk away from his suspicions when he stopped her.

"How are you feeling by the way?"

"What?" Stefan cocked his head, a very familiar frown playing at his lips.

"They let you out of the hospital pretty fast." She cursed herself for not realizing Stefan was a smart one. He saw into most tricks.

"Yeah, I was ready to go. My injuries weren't as bad as they thought." She laughed, shaking her head. He didn't seem convinced.

"Well I better get back to my friends, they're…waiting."

Stefan watched her saunter off. There was something the little blonde wasn't telling him. He hoped and doubted Caroline had anything to do with his brother's absence, but still…

He shook his head in frustration and smirked to himself- a habit he'd picked up from his sibling. The Salvatore was just being paranoid.

8888

"What were you doing with Stefan?" Elena asked informally. Bonnie rolled her eyes and indifferently sipped her drink.

Caroline shrugged absently.

"Nothing really. His brother is missing or something. Hey can you pass the ketchup?"

"He told you about that?" Elena asked, ignoring her request. It was important she find out what Caroline knew.

"Yes," she said impatiently. "Ketchup." Elena handed her the bottle but continued with the questions.

"So do you know anything? It's unlike Damon to just vanish. Did he say anything to you?" Caroline squinted and drowned her half eaten burger in ketchup.

"No Elena. Why do you even care? He was a heartless asshole." Bonnie looked up from her drink, recognizing the hurt in Caroline's voice.

Elena however, either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Damon has his ups and downs," she defended and laughed sadly. "But he's not a bad person Care."

Caroline nearly killed the Gilbert for saying that. Caroline knew her vampire emotions were out of control; she loved Elena and would never hurt her but Elena knew damn well what Damon did. He killed, got away with it, and killed some more. He was the sole reason Bonnie's Grams was dead and not even an apology for it, not to mention the gruesome deaths of the Mystic Falls residents from when he first came here. How many families and friends spent their time grieving over their loved ones? Mothers, Fathers, daughters, sons. Elena was too naïve to admit any flaw of his and Caroline began to hate her for it.

"Careful Elena," she said sweetly. "Sounds like you have a crush on him." Elena blushed and tucked her drab hair behind her ear.

Katherine was so much prettier.

"Of course not," she said swiftly. "I have…" Elena paused as if forgetting his name. She'd just spoken to him minutes ago.

"Stefan?" Bonnie hinted, causing another blush. Her leafy eyes rolled in disgust.

"I'm gonna head out. Grams is, oh wait." She glared harshly at the brunette. "Dead." Tears brimmed her eyes and she sprung from her seat. Elena had no idea how badly she had just hurt her friend, defending Damon, of all people.

"Bonnie, I didn't mean-" Elena began, coming to realization. Jeremy once told her she often spoke without actually thinking.

"Bonnie wait," Caroline grabbed her arm and the witch froze. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched.

"No…" Bonnie whispered, feeling a sense of dread. Caroline…couldn't be. Her expression went from shock, to anger as she snatched her arm away, surprising both the girls.

"I have to leave," she murmured, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Wh…what just happened?" Elena stuttered, watching their friend rush out the door. Caroline felt her own tears begin to build.

She had no clue of what just happened, but seeing someone so close to her, so upset, made her feel horrible. Damn these heightened emotions.

Elena grabbed her coat, ready to chase after her friend. Elena had known Bonnie for too long to just let their friendship sizzle.

"It's best to let her cool off," Caroline suggested quietly, fidgeting with her hands.

Elena frowned, her eyes watery too but she reluctantly agreed.

The blonde sighed and rubbed her forehead. Between the Salvatores and her best friends, she couldn't seem to find a balance.

8888

Damon clenched his fists, the chain weakening. He was grateful Caroline fed him her blood. Vampire blood was a lot stronger than human; even a little dose would give him the strength he needed to rip free of the thick chains.

He licked his lips, remembering her taste. It made him wonder if the rest of her body was just as sweet. He'd have to put that on his to-do list.

With a final yank, he tore his left arm free and smirked to himself. Caroline Forbes would be in for a surprise when she returned. He planned on making her scream, moan and finally beg for mercy; he was _not _going to be gentle.

**A/N: Aah! Possible smut ahead! Who am I kidding; there will be a little smut ahead ;) So I really hate this chapter, I feel I fucked up on the writing style and the dialogue :( ** **I also feel it was kind of rushed so please PM me or leave a review on your thoughts for this chapter, and ideas for the next. Seriously, I'm a little new to this and need some serious advice! Also, please check out the Fan-fic named, "Half Moon." By MusicIsLove0717. This story is sooo good and really is on point with the whole Elena drama. Thank you for your continued support! Next chapter up whenever! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The snow here is killin me I don't wanna have a short ass summer! A couple of things to add to this story; Matt and Caroline are NOT together in this version. That is all. Sorry for any erros. **

After she had dropped off Elena, Caroline decided to head back to the church. Damon must be anxious; lying there alone in an old abandoned church. She laughed quietly to herself. It was a little unholy, what she was doing, but at the same time, she would be preventing future girls from facing the same fate she once did.

Damon Salvatore deserved everything he was going to get. She'd feel no remorse, no regret in carrying out her revenge. She'd just wished she'd been made a part of the undead soon. Becoming a vampire actually brought out the best in the former self-absorbed and flagrant cheerleader.

She parked her car around the back and quietly shut the door; the last thing Caroline needed was to draw noise.

She swung the rusted door open to the rotting building and began humming softly to herself. It was a song her father used to sing to her when she was a child, when she was happy.

_Hush little baby don't say a word._

_Papa's gonna bring you a mockingbird. _

_And if that mocking bird won't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. _

Every night before bed, he'd tuck her in, kiss her forehead and croon her to sleep. She would place her thumb in her mouth, clutch her blankets close, and drift away.

A smile curved onto her rose lips as Caroline remembered her childhood memories. She missed her father terribly.

"What a lovely song." Caroline let out a small yelp, simultaneously dropping her car keys.

They landed with a small _clink_, echoing off the church walls. Her skin turned a very radiant shade of red as her heart pumped blood faster than usual.

_Shit. _

Lifeless, cold azure eyes burned into her aquatic ones, unmoving, still.

She wasn't sure what happened next before she was on her back with a _thud_, Damon on top of her, fingers wrapped around her throat. She could feel his cool breath against her lips which were only inches from his. His features were very distinct: anger.

She stayed silent, staring as if looking through him, hoping, _wishing_ he wasn't pinning her down at this moment.

He tilted his head, expecting more of a reaction from the girl he'd just startled.

"If you make a single sound," he said menacingly. "I will kill you. Rip that pretty little throat out. Do you understand?"

Caroline shivered at his familiar words but stayed silent, as if undisturbed. She refused to let him win.

His fingers tightened around her throat, causing a slight struggle. Damon wanted an answer.

"Do you understand?" he repeated darkly, putting more of his weight on her. She coughed and placed her hand against his athletic build.

"St-" she tried but grappled. He smiled deviously and clutched her even tighter.

"Stop," she choked out and started pounding his chest with her tiny fists. She felt helpless against him.

"I want you to know something," he said, ignoring her pleas. "Whether you are human or a vampire, I will _always _be stronger than you. Remember that Blondie." He released his hold and she began a coughing fit, deeply inhaling the much needed oxygen.

"Get up," he said calmly, now towering over her.

She stared at him, utter disgust planted on her features.

"Fuck you," she spat. Caroline didn't know why she said that, was she asking for a death wish?

_Shut up Caroline_. She mentally scolded herself. Maybe a bit of the old her was returning.

Damon looked amused.

"I won't repeat myself." In a blur, she was on her feet, crossing her arms. He nodded his head in approval.

"Good girl. Take the jacket off."

_What? _

"Excuse you?" she said in complete surprise. Shouldn't he be trying to torture her now?

"Caroline," Damon said with a sigh. "This would go along a lot easier if you just listen to what I say. I don't want to have to kill you." She was unmoved by his threat by complied anyway. He could easily be distracted when she had the chance.

"Now what?" she demanded, folding her now bare arms.

"Shirt off. Jeans too."

"What the fuck?" she blurted. Damon raised his eyebrows at her language.

"I don't know what kind of sick, perverted game you're playing, but I won't be a part of it. You may as well just torture me."

"Silly Caroline," he mused and began stroking her soft hair. She cringed beneath his touch, wanting to slap his hand away.

"I will torture you plenty, just not in the way you think." Her hand flew towards his face and he caught her wrist easily.

"Bad girl," he scolded. "I was willing to go easy on you, but now…" he sighed, tightening his grip.

Caroline squeaked, feeling her bones grind together.

"Take off your clothes, _now." _His eyes darkened and she knew he was being serious.

She began stripping off her clothes, feeling completely humiliated.

"Going to rape me again?" she hissed, tossing her jeans to the ground. She stood before him in only her bra and underwear.

"Beautiful color," he murmured. He let go of her wrist and hooked his finger underneath her bra strap.

"Matches your eyes." She gritted her teeth and looked away from his gaze. This was not happening. She crossed her arms, hoping to conceal herself.

His pillowy lips landed on the soft skin of her neck and her breathing hitched. Her skin started to tingle as he landed light, almost gently kisses along the base of her neck.

"You always had such soft skin," he whispered as he continued kissing her. Damon loved the way she smelled, loved the way her skin felt beneath his lips. He could feel her tense up from his touch and he knew she secretly desired him.

"Stop," she said quietly. "Damon-"

"Shh," he ordered. His teeth sunk into her neck without warning and she jumped. His arm wrapped her waist, holding her close as he drank her sweet blood.

Caroline moaned and her arms fell at her sides. She felt completely vulnerable, weak.

His hand moved to cup her breasts and she began struggling again. He bit down harder, a warning for her to stop moving.

"Let me go!" she screeched, feeling a spreading pain from her neck. She refused to let him abuse her again; she was not that same girl.

She kneed him in the groin, his fangs releasing from her neck. He fell to the floor in pain, and Caroline had to smile. Asshole deserved it.

She placed her hand to her neck, feeling the warm sticky blood flow from it but her wound began to heal. He wasn't being gentle this time. Then again, neither was she.

"Big mistake," he growled. He was already on his feet looking monstrous, blood dripping down his chin and the demonic veins apparent. If Damon wasn't angry before, he sure as hell was now.

He had her by the throat, raised at least two inches above him. Her own eyes turned blood red and she snapped her fangs at him.

"Feisty," he smirked, right before breaking her neck.

**A/N: So I apologize for lack of smut in this chapter, I know I said there would be. But I just couldn't fit it in. Not too happy with this chapter and sorry for the long-ish update! PLEASE let me know what you think on this chapter! Also having trouble thinking of the smut scene to come…not very experienced with that so some help would be nice! I'm also working on a Bamon story I think it might be a one-shot but I'll also do an actual Bamon story too. Thanks for reading. :) **


End file.
